varisia_lcfandomcom-20200215-history
Lore Changes
Here is where we post all the changes to the lore. Whether their Adventure Paths, or just general changes that need to be known. 'Generalized Lore Changes' Alignments "What is better? To be born good, or to overcome your evil nature through great effort?" - Redeemed Dragon. One of the major generalized changes to the lore in VLC is that with creatures that are considered 'always evil'. With the allowing of certain races such as Goblins or Drow into the pool of playable characters, their alignments had to be altered to coincide with our "No Evil" character creation rule. Thus, VLC lore has been more lenient on alignment with 'always evil' creatures. An 'always evil' drow might be born evil, but they might still have been raised good, such that their inherent evil nature would have been suppressed. Redemption is not unheard of, but might not be commonplace. This extends to evil undead, outsiders and dragons as well. Adventure Paths Canonized These are are a list of Adventure Paths that have been canonized into the VLC lore, in chronological order, and what outcomes have been set for them. Curse of the Crimson Throne "Off with their heads!" -Queen Ileosa Arabasti. After the events of the Crimson Throne, Queen Ileosa was slain. The nobles of Korvosa have elevated one among them as the new monarch. The current Queen has been granted the name; Queen Domina II. But with the power vacuum left by the fall of the House Arkonas, the day-to-day business of the city is left to the Seneschal of Korvosa, Neolandus Kalepopolis. Cressida Kroft of the Korvosan Guard is still alive, and is the usual person to speak to when it comes to adventurers. In addition, the Sable Company has been re-instituted. The Hellknight Order of the Nail stationed in Citadel Vraid still watch over the region, but in a more passive role. Most Nail Hellknights attempt to combat lawlessness and savagery throughout Varisia as free agents or in small cells. Lastly, the indoctrination of the Grey Maidens by the Old Queen were brought to public attention, and the order was dismantled. Though fragments of the order have fled from the city, those who stayed and were repenting were given pardons. Jade Regent "Empress Ameiko, huh? Does have a nice ring to it." -Ameiko Kaijitsu. As the events of the Jade Regent were beginning to unfold, Ameiko Kaijitsu left the Rusty Dragon Inn in the hands of her trusted employees as she set off to Minkai with a handful of friends and allies, including Shalelu, Koya and Sandru Vhiski. Along the way, the threat of the return of Sithhud as a Demon Lord, along with the threat of massive magical Hungry Storms which ate entire settlements in the Crown of the World and also slowly were crawling towards Avistan and Tian Xia, were thwarted when the last known priestess of Sithhud was killed in the Crown of the World. Several artifacts related to the legacy of the Amatatsu, such as the Seal of Amatatsu and Suishen, were recovered along Ameiko's path. Brinewall, a lost settlement of Varisia that used to be a major trade point for the Linnorn Kingdoms, is cleansed of its supposed 'haunting'. However, the town is still abandoned as of yet. Ameiko now sits on the imperial throne of Minkai. She has the love of the people, who see her as a heroine and a liberator, to usher in a new age of prosperity and peace. The Five Storms' influence was completely removed from Minkai, and all of their assets around the world are in disarray. That includes the Frozen Shadows and all of their fronts in Kalsgard, if not Avistan. Second Darkness "Hell shall rain upon them!" -Allevrah In the wake of the events of Second Darkness, Celwynvian was reclaimed. Though restoration of the town began several years ago, there's still monsters in the depths and in the forest around it, not to mention generalized corruption. The elf gates are still not operational so Celwynvian remains isolated from Kyonin. Allevrah, the powerful drow seer, was killed in her attempts to destroy all elves with a meteor that would have destroyed Golarion. With her death, the Drow Hierarchy is in shambles. Riddleport, however, has become a prime source of Noqual. Legacy of Fire "Welcome to Katapesh, my friend. Can I interest you in some jewelries? Coffee? Some pesh, perhaps? No? Ah, you want a story... Have you heard of the Legacy of Fire? It all began a century ago, when the Genie Prince Jhavhul wanted to claim the heart of Ymeri, the Elemental Lord..." -Katapesh Merchant In the wake of the events of Legacy of Fire, Kelmarane has been liberated from the hands of Janni and Hyenafolk. The gnolls of the Pale Mountain, led by a large specimen known as The Carrion King, were slain and The One Sources Merchant Guild was put completely out of commission. Topping all of this, the genie by the name of Jhavhul was stopped in his destructive quest to become a spawn of Rovagug. Council of Thieves "The biggest heist in history... the theft of the Westcrown Jewels."-Eccardian Drovenge. In the wake of events following Council of Thieves, Eccardian Drovenge, helped by his sister Chammardy Drovenge and the vampire Ilnerix, attempted to take over the city of Westcrown for themselves using the resources and contacts of the Council of thieves. However, this led to an open revolt in the city, during which a few heroes rose above the call of duty to fight the threat against their city. By the end of the revolt, the Shadow beasts of Westcrown were removed, the Mayor had abandoned his post, the Drovenge bloodline died with Eccardian, the Council of Thieves, once the most powerful thieves' guild in Golarion, was in shambles, and the town became a Self-governed city state in Cheliax. The Pathfinder Lodge of Dwelvehaven is also re-opened. Paladin Codes Below are a list of Paladin codes for Gods that don't normally have them listed by Paizo. So Paladins of the following gods may exist with the code. Should Paizo get off their butts and offically release a Paladin code for them, these will be edited to reflect those. Anubis -> I will not turn my back on returning the dead to their final rest, as Undeath is an affront to my God's Nature. -> I will not willingly disturb the final rest of anyone, and will respect the burial wishes of the recently deceased, no matter what they entail. -> My companions are my allies; to be cherished, and protected. In their hour of need, whether or not surrounded by the hordes of the undead, I will protect them to my utmost ability, without hesitation -> I will learn the weight of my role. In hunting the undead, I will realize that not all undead become that way by choice. I will not become the monster I fight. -> I will learn patience, and be not quick to judge a book by it's cover. The agents of undeath and evil take many shapes, and many forms. What may seem to be, may not be, and what may not seem to be, may be. I will approach every situation with an open mind, and careful thought. Eritrice -Words carry weight, they are a better tool than a sword. -I shall speak from the Heart, with neither doubt nor hesitance. -I shall allow others to speak their opinions, such is their right to Free Speech. -I shall protect the means to debate these opinions, and the means to test them. -I shall suffer no untruth from my enemies, nor will I inflict one. -I shall aid the spread truth where ever possible, and halt lies and deceit. Psomeira -The phalanx is only as strong as the ties that bind a soldier to his comrades. I seek to build trust and camaraderie with my allies, and they trust that I will never strike out alone or leave them behind, especially not for individual gain or glory. --I will always be ready for my people's call, whether far away or near home. The soldier's heart is always with his people; this, too, I shall represent. -I will never neglect the duties I am assigned to, for the diligent work of every figure in a military force is key to success. Under my watch, the chain of command shan't be broken. -War comes when the commonfolk least expect it. I will keep my weapons in peak condition so that when the time comes, I will be ready to defend my people. - The turn of seasons and the natural order of the environment is sacred to me. I will seek, within my power, to thwart efforts to harm, disrupt, or otherwise pervert the weather or the environment, and to educate others on the importance of maintaining this order. Dalenydra 1. I am a bulwark to the wounded, sick, and impaired. Be it in war or peace, I will not leave behind the afflicted that I can help, even if my life is surely in peril. 2. Though I may fight against the tide of evil, the greatest good is to show mercy to those unable to fight. I will see no undue harm come to the wounded or noncombatants, whether they are my enemy or not. 3. I will never turn away a refugee from conflict or oppression, and will personally ensure their health and security if left under my care. I will never allow harm to come to sanctuaries for the needy, and will be the first to come to their defense. 4. The sanctity of life is paramount to me. It is my duty both to give the restless dead the repose they deserve, and to halt any efforts to abuse the dead. 5. In battle, death is a constant risk. Should any of my allies fall in battle, I will drop everything and do all in my power to ensure their safety. Should they ever be killed, I will ensure that their remains are recovered and treated with dignity and respect. 6. Battle is not always inevitable. I will always sue for peace first to prevent the horrors of battle and war. If it is inevitable, then I will advise with strategies that minimize collateral damage and casualties, and ensure no contingent goes without a medic or medical training. Sandpoint Expansion The Expansion started on the 1st of Neth, 4712 Absalom Reckoning (November the 1st of 2016), with a notice by Ameiko Kaijitsu to call upon the adventurers of the Rusty Dragon to help with expanding the town of Sandpoint. The official start of the Expansion was a few days afterwards, when the Adventurers managed to convince Mayor Kendra to allow them to help each other in this endeavour. Ever since, the Townsfolk and the Adventurers alike have all been hard at work. Sandpoint, having boomed to a population of roughly 7000, is now considered a small city. Many architectural works and public works have been completed thus far, and plans are always being made to further growth. Citizens are ever encouraged to start their own projects, and with the opening of the new Bank, these works have never been better, and are always being improved upon. As Sandpoint continues to grow, so too will resistance. And everyone is encouraged to stand together, citizen or adventurer alike, to ensure bright future. The New Districts of Sandpoint Include: Multiple Housing Districts, A Market District, A Bank District, A Tian Xia District. The Housing District. The old Fairgrounds on the Pyre was an excellent choice for the new housing district of Sandpoint. With plenty of housing, coming in all forms. With Sandpoint's population at an all time high, the housing district was in desperate need of be complete. Due to the overtime put in by Gregory Von'dora during the invasion of the Shadow Army and the help of the adventurers of the Rusty Dragon the district was ready for people when the moved back to Sandpoint after the evacuation. The Market District. The district was heavily needed thanks to the nearly 30 million gold that the adventurers brought into Sandpoint over the last 2 years. The economy of Sandpoint flourished extremely with Adventurers having more money than they knew what to do with. So, thanks to the help of Harold from the Mysticarium and Avery Merrion from Absalom a new district was created to house the increased need for higher levels of trade. Just northeast of the new housing district the market district houses plenty of shops where almost anything can be bought, with merchants from all over Golarion coming to sell their goods to the adventurers and townsfolk alike. Truly it is an Abadarian's paradise. The Bank District. Sandpoint's Bank District is officially open. Fort Orsheval, named after the Horse-like servants of Abadar, houses the entire District. With a Depository, a Withdraw House, Offices, a Court House, a Stock Market and a Union House. The Bank is now open to all, citizens and adventurers alike, with accounts transfered from the previous Bank as well. Investments for the Sandpoint expansion are now easier to acquire. May Abadar bless fortune upon those who put trust into Civilization. The Tien District. More recently opened, though the Tien District has no official name, it is often referred to as Mini Minkai, or Xiahabara. Inspired by the Jade Quarter of Kalsgard, the Tien District of Sandpoint houses most of the city's bustling Tian population. It was supported by many of the Adventurers, and partly funded by the Kaijitsu Family to be a haven of exotic trade and tourism from the Far East. The District itself contains many smaller districts for housing as well as markets, where most of the exotic tea is sold. A theatre exists where traditional performances from Tian Xia can be witnessed, done by professional actors and singers. The main hub of tourism exists there, along with many Kimono and Yukata boutiques, Calligraphy and Manga Emporiums and even a curiously acclaimed Maid Café. The District also hosts a Fireworks Festival atleast once a week on Moonday night, a true spectacle to witness and experience in the District of the Far East.